Saranbo's Revenge
by Ayame.Marian.Mouri
Summary: Saranbo is back for revenge against the Ronin's, especially Ryo
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I do not own the Ronin Warriors or Sarenbo. 

Cye was walking back to the house from scouting the area for any Dynasty activity which he found none. He was just about to enter the woods when someone jumped down behind him.

"You!" Cye said when he saw who it was. "But Ryo destroyed you!"

"That's what he thought," Sarenbo said, laughing. "But I'm not that easy to destroy. Now it's time to start my revenge on Wildfire and obtain the White Armor of Inferno."

"Not if I can help it," Cye said. "Armor of Torrent, dao shin."

"Not so fast, Torrent," Sarenbo said. From out of nowhere chains wrapped around Cye before his armor appeared and tighten. "You ain't going anywhere," Sarenbo said. "Now to set my trap."

At the house, the other Ronin's were watching TV when the window behind them shattered, showering them with glass. When they looked up, they saw Sarenbo standing in the broken window frame smiling.

"Sarenbo," Ryo said. "How?"

"Like I told your friend Torrent. I'm not that easy to beat, Wildfire," Sarenbo said and tossed a note down on the ground. "Follow these directions or never see your friend again."

With that he was gone. Rowen picked the paper up and read it. "He has Cye at the port," he said handing the note to Ryo. "He wants the Armor of Inferno."

"Well, we'll go there and rescue Cye but he ain't getting the armor," Ryo said. "Let's go."

With that, they ran out the door of the house with Mia and Yulie watching from the window and headed towards Toyama to save their friend. At the port, Sarenbo had Cye in an abandoned warehouse near the water. He had Cye tied to the wall with the chains that had wrapped around him. Cye was weak from struggling to free himself from the chains.

"It's no use struggling Torrent," Sarenbo said entering the room. "Those chains are almost unpenetrable. Besides your friends will be here soon, delivering me the Armor of Inferno."

"You'll never get away with this Sarenbo," Cye said.

"We'll see," Sarenbo said and left the warehouse once again to wait for the Ronins.

Meanwhile, the others were two blocks away from the port. They all were determined to get Cye back and defeat Sarenbo again without him getting his hands on the Armor of Inferno. They all had their sub armors on they'll be ready when they reached the warehouse.

"Let's split up and come at Sarenbo in different directions," Rowen suggested. "It'll be easier that way."

"Good idea Rowen," Sage said. He glanced at Ryo. "What do you say Ryo?"

"Let's do it," was the answer.

With that they all separated and took off in different directions all heading for the port. Sage was the first one to reach the warehouse and saw Sarenbo waiting for him at the front of the building.

"Sarenbo, where's Cye?" he demanded. "Armor of Halo, dao chi. **Thunder Bolt Cut**."

The blast just bounced right off of Sarenbo, never even phasing him.

Sarenbo jumped back and landed on top of the water. "**Wave of Destruction**."

Sage was hit full force and was sent flying into the building. Rowen came in view in time to see Sage go flying.

"Armor of Strata, dao inochi. **Arrow Shock Wave**."

His blast also bounced off Sarenbo. Sarenbo ran full speed at him and also knocked him off balance.

"Armor of Wildfire, dao jin."

"Armor of Hardrock, dao gi."

"Are you guys okay?" Ryo asked as Rowen and Sage picked themselves off the ground.

"Yeah," Rowen said as they joined the others. "But our attacks are just bouncing off him."

"Let me give it a shot," Ryo said. "**Flare Up Now**."

Sarenbo was surrounded in fire but it still didn't phase him.

"He's more powerful than he was before," Ryo said, not believing what just happened.

"That's right Wildfire," Sarenbo said. "And with my new powers I will have the White Armor of Inferno."

"That's what you think," Kento said stepping up. "**Iron Rock Smasher**."

The attack still didn't phase Sarenbo and as the smoke cleared, they saw that he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rowen demanded.

Sarenbo just laughed and then jumped and landed on top of the water. "**Wave of Destruction******."

The blast sent them all flying int othe side of the warehouse and the impact sent them tumbling inside. They got to their feet and was about to run back outside when Sage pointed to the other side of the warehouse.

"There's Cye," he said.

They looked over and saw Cye chained to the wall.

"I'll take care of Sarenbo," Ryo said. "You guys get Cye out of here."

Ryo and Rowen ran back outside to face off again Sarenbo who was still standing on top of the water.

"Coming to face me again," Sarenbo said jumping and landing in front of the Ronins. "But you know you'll lose."

"We'll fight you and soon we'll figure out your weakness," Rowen said.

Inside the warehouse, Kento and Sage made it over to where Cye was. Sage was able to cut the chains and they caught Cye before he hit the ground.

"You okay Cye?" Kento asked.

"Just tired," was the answer.

"Let's get you out of here," Sage said.

They exited the warehouse. Ryo saw them and turned back to Sarenbo.

"We'll be back," Ryo said and he and Rowen took off running to join the others.

"No, I'll be the one coming back for you," Sarenbo said as he watched them disappear around a corner with Cye. "And I will get my hands on the White Armor of Inferno if it's the last thing I do. Starting with your young friend that you just helped escape my grasp."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cye was feeling stronger by the time they reached the mansion. He waved the others off and climbed the stairs, disappearing into his and Kento's room, shutting the door behind him.

"Is he okay?" Mia asked as the others sat down in the living room.

"He'll be fine," Sage said. "He's just worn out."

"What about Saranbo?"

"He's a lot stronger than the last time we matched wits with him," Ryo said. "Our attacks didn't even phase him. I don't know what we're going to do."

"Why don't you all get some sleep and we'll figure out something in the morning," Mia suggested to the four. "I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something."

They filed up the stairs and into their rooms. When Kento entered the room, he found Cye sound asleep in his bed. He was lying on his side with his face toward the window. Kento sighed and changed out of his clothes and got into bed and was soon fast asleep. Around midnight, Saranbo appeared at the front of the house and looked to the upstairs. He smiled when he saw movement from one of the bedrooms. Ryo couldn't get back to sleep so he decided to go downstairs and watch some TV, hoping it would help him get back to sleep.

He changed into blue jeans and headed downstairs. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge and plopped down on the couch and searched for the remote. He found it and flipped the TV on, not realizing he was being watched from outside.

Saranbo watched Ryo through the window, 'Perfect,' he thought. 'Now's my chance to get a hold on Wildfire."

Ryo looked up from the couch as he heard a noise from outside. Glancing around, he didn't notice anything and went outside to investigate. Saranbo watched as Ryo appeared on the porch, looking around for any sign of trouble. Ryo' gaze stopped when he saw Saranbo and his sub-armor appeared on him and he stepped fully off of the porch and started towards him, ready to call upon his armor.

"I see you've finally decided to face me, Wildfire," Saranbo said as Ryo stopped a few yards from him.

"What do you want Saranbo?" Ryo demanded, calling upon his armor. "Armor of Wildfire, dao jin."

He took his katanas from his back and got ready for a fight. Saranbo just laughed and started for the woods.

"Not here, Wildfire," he said as he stopped at the edge of the woods. "Don't want your friends interfering with my mission."

With that said, he disappeared into the woods. Ryo looked back at the house and sighed, then followed Saranbo into the woods. In the house, Cye woke with a start. He didn't know what had woken him. He heard a commotion outside and he went to the window in time see to see Ryo following Saranbo into the woods. He looked back at Kento and saw that he was asleep. He went downstairs and outside to follow Ryo and to help him with his battle with Saranbo.

"Armor of Torrent, dao shin."

His armor appeared on him and he disappeared into the woods after Ryo and Saranbo. Saranbo led Ryo to a wooded area of the forest and stopped, turning to face him.

"You ready for the ultimate battle, Wildfire?" Saranbo said, smirking. "Because you're about to face the ultimate battle and you are not about to win this battle."

"We'll just see about that," Ryo said.

They started fighting. Ryo quickly found out that Saranbo was more stronger than ever. He was dodging most of his attacks and Ryo was getting hit more and more by Saranbo's attacks and blows. He joined his swords together and leapt into the air, getting ready to unleash his sure-kill.

"Flare Up Now!"

Saranbo just stood there smirking as Ryo's sure-kill came bearing down on him. He simply lifted his hand and Ryo's attack reversed and came straight at him, hitting him full force.

"Ahhh!" Ryo screamed as the sure-kill hit him and he was sent flying into a tree where he slammed into it and slumped to the ground, not getting back up.

Cye heard the explosion and hurried his pace toward where he thought Ryo and Saranbo was. At the house, the explosion rocked the whole house waking everyone up out of their sleep. Kento noticed that Cye was gone and figured he was already downstairs with the others but when he got downstairs he saw that not only was Cye missing, but Ryo also.

"Where's Ryo and Cye?" Kento asked as he stopped by where the rest stood at the window.

"I don't know… unless…" Rowen started and looked at Sage, who nodded.

They ran out of the house and toward the woods where smoke could be seen coming out of it somewhere deep in the woods. Cye stopped near where Saranbo stood and watched as he walked over to the unconscious Ryo who lay at a tree. His armor had disappeared leaving him only in blue jeans and sneakers.

"Hold it right there, Saranbo," Cye demanded stepping into the clearing. "You're not taking Ryo anywhere."

"Oh really," Saranbo said turning around to face the young warrior.

"Super Wave Smasher!"

The exact same thing happened to Cye as it did Ryo and he was hit by his own sure-kill and sent flying into a tree also.

"I guess you'll be witness to what happens to your leader," Saranbo said to the unconscious Cye and snapped his fingers and Dynasty Warriors appeared. "Take them to the caves."

The soldiers grabbed Cye and Ryo and disappeared with them as the others slid into the clearing and Saranbo turned.

"You're too late you pathetic Ronins," Saranbo said. "I have your two friends and now nothing will stop me from getting the Inferno armor."

Laughing, he disappeared leaving the others in the clearing.

"Now what?" Kento asked. "We have no idea where they've been taken to."

"We'll figure out something Kento," Rowen said. "Just calm down. Let's get back to the mouse and make a plan of action."

They headed back to the mansion, pondering on what they were going to do to get Ryo and Cye back. Meanwhile, the soldiers had appeared in a cave with Ryo and Cye, who was still unconscious. They chained their hands behind them to the wall and left the cell and the door slammed shut behind them. Saranbo appeared in front of the door and looked in at the two helpless Ronins.

"Soon Wildfire… Soon, I'll have the Armor of Inferno and the world will belong to me."

Meanwhile, Talpa had watched the whole fight in the woods through his viewing screen.

"So, Saranbo lives," he said darkly. "And still after the Inferno armor. I'm the only one that's going to get my hands on that armor and no wannabe warrior is going to stop me from doing just that. WARLORDS!"

Sekhmet, Dais, and Cale slid into the throne room and bowed in front of Talpa.

"I want you to search every inch of the Netherworld and Toyama for Saranbo and the two Ronins," Talpa ordered them. "Do what you want with Saranbo, but bring me the Ronins. And don't you dare fail me or pay the consequences."

"Yes, Master Talpa," they said and teleported out of the room to do his bidding.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ryo was the first to start coming around in the cave. He shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs, but that sent sharp pains flying through his head at the movement. His vision cleared and he looked around to see Cye sitting across from him, still unconscious.

"Cye," he called as he tried to move but to find his hands chained behind him to the wall. He struggled to break free of the chains, but it was no use.

He looked up as he heard footsteps and Saranbo appeared at the door of their cell and smiled in at him.

"What are you smirking at?" he demanded struggling more against the chains that held his hands behind him.

Saranbo didn't say anything as he opened the door and walked into the cell and stood in front of Ryo, looking down at him. He motioned for two Dynasty Warriors to unchain Cye and take him out of the cell and Saranbo left slamming the door shut behind him, making Ryo wince because of his headache. At the mansion, the others were sitting around the living room trying to come up with a plan to get Cye and Ryo back. They didn't know exactly where Saranbo was holding them, but they were planning on finding out and soon.

"We need to search the whole city and the outskirts of town," Sage said to the others. "It's the only way to find out where Saranbo is holding them."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kento said and Rowen nodded in agreement.

They decided to start out as soon as possible. Sage was going to the north, Rowen to the south and Kento to the east and then they'll meet back up later and search the outskirts of town for any signs of their friends. Meanwhile, Talpa sat on his throne room, waiting impatiently for any news from his Warlords.

'Sekhmet, have you and the others found anything yet?" he asked.

'We're still searching, Master Talpa,' Sekhmet said. 'We're searching all over Toyama. We didn't find any sign of Saranbo in the Nether Realm. Hang on a minute, I spot something. Looks like Strata. Must be looking for his friends.'

'Follow him and see where he goes and report back to me,' Talpa ordered.

Sekhmet followed Rowen by means of the rooftops of the buildings. Rowen didn't even know he was being followed. Back at the caves, Saranbo watched as the soldiers chained Cye in the middle of one of the rooms and then left.

"Time to wake up Torrent," Saranbo said as he slapped Cye across the face in an attempt to wake him.

Cye slowly came around and glared at Saranbo who smiled at him. Saranbo walked around to a chair and picked up a whip and before Cye could say something he lashed it across his back tearing a huge slit into his tee-shirt. Cye tried to hold back the scream but it escaped his lips. Saranbo kept at it enjoying hearing him scream. In the cell next to them, Ryo cringed at the sound of Cye's screams. He hated not being able to do anything when one of his friend's were being tortured. He shut his eyes trying to block out Cye's screams but it just didn't work. Soon it was quiet and he opened his eyes again.

In the other room, Cye had lost consciousness and was slumped against the chains that held him. Saranbo threw the whip back onto the chair and unchained Cye and dragged him back over to the room where Ryo was still chained. Saranbo didn't bother in rechaining Cye, he just threw him on the ground and left. Ryo glanced over at Cye who had landed on his side with his back to him. He could see the deep cuts on Cye's back and Ryo's anger rose. Back in Toyama, Sage met up with Rowen and Kento and they hadn't found anything so they headed to the outskirts of Toyama to look around there and the three Warlords weren't far behind them, keeping to the shadows as they went.

"Master Talpa will be pleased if we find where Saranbo is keeping those two Ronin pests," Dais said as they hurried along.

As they walked along, Rowen kept on glancing back behind him and Sage finally noticed and stopped.

"Something wrong Rowen?" he asked his best friend.

"I think someone's following us," he replied looking at Sage. "I'm not too sure."

"I'll find out," Kento said and climbed a tree. Couple minutes later, he came back down frowning, "I should have known Talpa would send his Warlords to follow us."

"Talpa must know that Saranbo has Ryo and Cye," Sage said as he glanced at the two.

"Yes, he does know Halo," Cale said as he and the others skidded to a halt not far from them. "And we won't let you save your friends before we get our hands on them."

"We don't have time to deal with you," Rowen said as he got ready to call upon his armor. "Armor of Strata, dao inochi."

"Armor of Halo, dao chi."

"Armor of Hardrock, dao gi."

Back at the caves, Ryo was still fuming over what had happened to Cye when he noticed that Cye was finally starting to come around. He went to roll over on his back but the pain from the cuts stopped him and he slowly sat up and looked around to see Ryo sitting across from him watching him with concern.

"You okay Cye?" Ryo asked as he tried again to break free of the chains keeping his hands behind his back.

"Been better," Cye said coming over and sitting down next to Ryo and looking at the chains. "It's something that I'm not chained."

"You were," Ryo said. "I guess Saranbo didn't think you'd be a bother after the beating you took."

"I guess he was wrong," Cye said trying to work the chains free, but with no prevail.

"Don't worry about the chains," Ryo told his friend. "There's no way to break them. Believe me I've tried."

From a temple not far from Talpa's castle, a young woman watched through a magic mirror at the caves where Saranbo had the two Ronins. She smirked as she watched Cye and Ryo trying to free the chains bounding Ryo's hands behind him.

"They can try all they want, but they'll never break those magical chains," she said. "Not in a million years."

"Mistress Jenica, what is your orders?" a demon asked appearing beside her.

With a wave of her hand, the mirror disappeared and she turned to face the demon.

"Tell Saranbo to go ahead with the next phase," Jenica told it. "I'll be there shortly."

Jenica was a beautiful girl with long black hair that fell down past her waist and silver eyes. She wore black stretch pants and a purple halter top. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore high heeled boots that came up to her knees.

"Everyone thinks Saranbo's the one after the White Armor of Inferno, but they're wrong," she said to herself after the demon left to do her bidding. "But nobody knows that I, Jenica Sawamatsu, is the person really after the legendary armor and no one, not even the Ronins or Talpa, will stop me from getting what is rightfully mine."

Meanwhile, the Warlords were head to head with the Ronins. Sage was taking on Cale, Kento against Dais and Rowen against Sekhmet. Sage was having a hard time with the Warlord of Corruption. Dais had already made the place where they were fighting dark and he was having a hard time keeping up with the dark warlords who kept on darting in and out of the darkness to strike.

"Black Lightning Slash."

Sage heard him call upon his sure-kill and couldn't step out of the way in time as it came bearing down on him. He was hit hard and fell back into some tall grass. He leapt to his feet and charged where he thought Dais was but missed him. He felt something hard slam into his back and he fell once again to the ground.

Kento wasn't having much luck with Cale. He had already fallen for three of his illusions and he was getting pretty steamed because of it.

"Stop hiding behind your stupid illusions, Cale," Kento yelled waiting for Cale to show himself again.

"Can't you handle it, Hardrock," Cale called back.

Cale stepped out from behind a tree and Kento unleashed his sure-kill.

"Iron Rock Crusher."

Cale screamed in pain as the sure-kill hit him dead on and he was sent flying into the forest and disappeared. After making sure, he wasn't going to reappear, Kento went to help Sage deal with Dais.

Meanwhile, Rowen was still battling Sekhmet. He had been hit by his swords more than he would have liked and he could feel the venom flowing through his veins and wasn't sure when the time would come when it made him pass out. He stopped a move from Sekhmet with his bow and jumped out of the way, getting ready to fire his sure-kill. Sekhmet saw that and got ready also.

"Arrow Shock Wave."

"Snake Fang Strike."

Both of their sure-kills hit their targets. Rowen was slammed back into a tree and hit the ground, unconscious. Sekhmet was thrown back into the woods and disappeared.

"Rowen!" Sage yelled when he saw his friend hit the tree. "That's it! You asked for it, Dais!" He was able to conjure enough light to unleash his sure-kill. "Thunder Bolt Cut."

As Dais was thrown away by the sure-kill he yelled, "You'll pay for that Halo."

As soon as he was gone, they rushed over to Rowen. Sage placed his hands over his body and they started to glow green. Soon, Rowen's eyes opened and he looked at his friends. Seeing that he was too weak to travel more, they decided to make camp for the night and head out first thing in the morning. The Warlords made it back to Talpa's. Talpa was furious that they had not succeeded in finding out where Saranbo was.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Talpa yelled as he sent electric shocks through his warlords.

He left them at the castle and disappeared to search on his own.


End file.
